Malik's Magical Adventure
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: A boy Named Malik will go on a magical adventure, meet new Friends and might get a little romance in his life. Though there are Dangers in the Spiral, danger that is stronger then all wizards in Wizard city, and Malik along with his friends must go on a dangerous mission to stop it.
1. Beginning

_**Hello everybody! Ok so here's my new Fanfiction about Wizard101. This chapter is mainly about a boy name Malik's life, so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer. I own nothing, for now...**_

* * *

A boy with Curly hair, light brown skin, almost tan like, was having his eleventh birthday. However, he has know idea on what surprise awaits him at his House.

The Boy's name was Malik Joshua Bogans.

Malik was walking home with his friends from a stressful day at School. People mostly thought he was a nerd when he first came to the School, but he was never bullied. He was on his first year at middle school and has been there for 4 months.

Malik was making his way his house and was at his doorstep.

Malik turned the knob of the door, and found that the entire house was completely Dark.

Knowing that this was part of the surprise party, he went along with the program. He soon made his way to the Kitchen. All of a sudden the lights came on and everybody in Malik's Family came out of there hiding spots and chanted, "SURPRISE!".

Malik was a little taken back by this unexpected turn of events, but then calmed down.

Malik spotted all of his Family Members, some of the neibors From next door, and some of his close friends. He found a brown Chocolate Cake on the kitchen table, he's Favorite.

"Wow, you guys did this all for me?" Malik asked in shock.

"Of course Malik, you're are son, and we love you" Malik's Mother said.

"Alright, Malik lets get some Cake and then you can open you're Presents" Malik's Father said.

* * *

(In a Dimension, millions of Miles away...)

"Ah-ha! Look Gama! Finally we have found one!" An old man with a long white beard, with a wizard rob on,Said.

"Who?" A White owl with a graduation hat asked.

"A young wizard, a student with amazing potential, enough perhaps to save Wizard city". The old Man answered.

"Oh Really? Where?" The owl asked once again.

"On a world, far far away from here. Oh my! On a world doesn't even believe in magic! I wonder what kind of manner he might become" The old man said.

"Gama, would fetch the Book of Teleportation for me? I will try to get this Wizard to Wizard City as soon as possible" The old man said.

* * *

Like it, leave a review and I will continue.


	2. Welcome To Wizard City

**Hello everybody, it's me. So here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I don't think you need a new wizard, Headmaster Ambrose" A voice said.

The Headmaster turned his head and spotted a figure in the door way.

"i'm the best wizard around, you know that, So you can forget about bringing that Earthling scum here" A boy who had Sharp pointy hair, black eyes, and had White skin, said.

"Now Andrew, we all know you're good at magic, and wizardry, but we need more wizards to fight off these dark forces in Wizard city, and I think this wizard has enough potential to save us all." The Headmaster said, looking into the crystal ball, that showed an image of Malik.

"Whatever, though you should put more faith in me then some earthling. You already know what the Earthlings did to us. Don't put you're hopes into this boy" Andrew warned in a cold voice, he then turned around and left.

The Headmaster sighed and looked at Malik in the crystal ball. He then went to the Book of Teleportation and was ready to cast the spell.

* * *

After eating his cake and opening his presents, Malik was ready to go to bed.

Two hours after he went to sleep, a magical aura surrounded him. He felt a coldness come on him, and he actually liked it.

Malik started giggling in his sleep. Then a portal came out of the selling of the bedroom. Malik was then sucked into the portal.

* * *

"Hmmm... I sense that Wizard City has a new Wizard. Hmmm...I'm sure it's nothing, probably a new Wizard who doesn't even know how to make a simple spell. Though, I do need to go to Wizard city to get some "Material", so you're in charge, Simon." A tall Figure said.

"Yes, sir" A boy in the dark said.

"Good, now it's time for me to make a trip to Wizard City" The Figure said.

* * *

Malik groaned as his eyes opened lazily. He soon found out tthat he was not in his Bedroom.

Malik got up, and to his suprise he was wearing a light blue wrob with dark blue trimmings, Dark blue shoes, and a light blue wizard hat.

"We'll hello, if it is'nt are newest student" A perky old voice said.

Malik looked around to see where the voice came from and spotted an old man.

"Uhhhh...did you just say new student?" Malik asked.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, you must be a Thamaturege" The old man said.

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaat!? I have no idea what you're talking about, what in world is a thamalnohk- what is it again?" Malik asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Its called Thamaturege, an ice wizard for short" The old man said.

"**WIZARD! I AIN'T NO WIZARD!" **Malik yelled.

/"This guy must be crazy!"/ Malik thought.

"Ahh, but you are. I saw it in you the moment I spotted you" The old man protested Malik's statement.

"Ok, I'm only going say this one more time...**I AM NOT A WIZARD!"** Malik yelled once again.

The old man sighed.

/"Hmmm..this one is stubern. Well I guess I'm just going to have to show him"/the old man thought, while Malik was rambling on about not being a wizard.

"First off, my name is Merle Ambrose. I am the Headmaster of Ravenwood school of magical arts" Merle explained.

"Ravenwood?" Malik exclaimed.

"Yes, now my owl friend would like to speak with you" Merle said.

"Ok, you're crazy, but if you want me to, I guess I will" Malik stated.

Malik up to the owl.

"Ummm...Hello.." Malik stated nervously.

"Hello, my name is Gamma the Owl, and it is very nice to meet you!" The owl, known as Gama exclaimed happily.

Malik fell to the floor, literally.

"I-it's talking to me! An owl is talking to me!" Malik said in pure shock.

"Yes I can talk, anyway, Wizards test there skills by summoning fantastic creatures, and dueling" Gama explained.

"Ok, looks like I've gone crazy" Malik said.

"To become a great wizard, you must learn how to duel, summon monsters and do incredible things" Gama stated.

"I can't do that! I'm telling you! I'm not a Wizard! I'm just a normal boy, who's in middle school, and just had an eleven year old birthday! Nothing magical about it!" Malik exasperated.

Then the ground shook, and the sky turned from blue to a Blake void of darkness. Lightning came across the sky, and rain fell hard. A figure walked past a window in a tower.

"Whoo" Gama exclaimed.

"How odd. Come with me young wizard, lets see who's inside" The headmaster said, teleporting away.

"Yoooou, must follow the headmaster, you will be safe with him" Gama said.

/"I still don't believe I'm a wizard, but I guess should follow him"/ Malik thought, as he ran to the towers entrance.

* * *

**Like it?! Leave a review.**


End file.
